


Herr Drosselmeyer's Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture. Herr Drosselmeyer smiled after he found himself near the Christmas event guests. He greeted them by tilting his hat forward.





	Herr Drosselmeyer's Gift

I never created Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.

Herr Drosselmeyer smiled after he found himself near the Christmas event guests. He greeted them by tilting his hat forward. A sweep of his cape and he produced a bag of toys for the children. His godchildren in particular. Clara and Fritz. He viewed the younger guests running to the toys and lifting them when the bag was placed on the floor.

Fritz held a toy rat before he saw confusion in Drosselmeyer's eye. The latter's sudden frown.

''Clara is sick,'' Fritz said while he frowned.

Worry replaced confusion for Herr Drosselmeyer. He held a ballerina he just created. After he hurried to his goddaughter's bedroom, he paused in the doorway.

''Clara? It's me. Your godfather. Herr Drosselmeyer. I brought a Christmas present for you.'' He never got a reply before he worried again. He walked into Clara's bedroom and to her bed.

Clara remained under a blanket before she opened her eyes at a snail's pace. ''Godfather?''

Frowning again, Drosselmeyer nodded. His goddaughter was always important to him. Always good about caring for her toys. Never causing mischief and breaking them like Fritz. Someone he cared for. Just like the clock and toys he always created with caution. Affection.

Drosselmeyer revealed the ballerina and placed her in Clara's arms. Her smile caused him to imitate her. Even when she fell asleep  
and never released the gift.

After Drosselmeyer turned and went to join Clara's parents in the other area, he thought he heard footsteps nearby. ''Hm?''  
His eye widened the minute Clara stood in the dark hallway. Held the toy. Smiled. ''Goddaughter?''

Clara nodded and returned to darkness.

A few minutes later, Drosselmeyer returned to the guests. He watched while Clara's parents went to check on their daughter.  
Confused again, he tilted his head to one side when he heard the sound of her mother sobbing. With one wide eye, he shook his head in disbelief.

Clara's mother appeared with tears running down her face. ''She died a few minutes ago.''

The exact same moment when Clara stood by Drosselmeyer and held the ballerina in darkness.

Flashbacks ended before Drosselmeyer removed the toy he recently created and placed her near his goddaughter's grave.  
One scowl formed on his face. Through Herr Drosselmeyer's tears. Sobbing, he then smiled and nodded. Clara was happy prior to her final moments alive. Drosselmeyer wondered if she would smile with the recent ballerina. Perhaps the answer was already known.

THE END


End file.
